


A New Beginning

by Polarnacht



Series: Quick & Dirty [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Drinking, Caring, Coping, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Multi, Parabatai Bond, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Alec wakes up and is surrounded by darkness and blood, he struggles to accept his new reality. That he is a Vampire, craving blood as he once craved oxygen. Jace and Magnus help him cope.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Quick & Dirty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a writing game for the prompt: "I feel like I can't breathe."

**A New Beginning**

Alec’s body hurts. There is a numb pain all over, but especially his hands hurt. His knuckles are teared open, raw flesh greets him where skin should be. His nails are broken and everywhere is dirt. Dirt and blood. Alec presses his eyes shut. He is not ready for that.

Alec has no idea where all the blood is coming from. He doesn’t think it’s his, his pain is not sharp enough for all this blood. He is a warrior, he knows how this would feel like. His dry tongue darts out of his mouth, licking away the blood on his face. He moans at the sensation when the copper flavor hits his gustative nerve. Never has anything tasted better. Never has anything felt more wrong. 

He panics. Something is wrong. So fucking wrong. There is an emptiness inside him that doesn’t feel right. An emptiness that indicates that something is missing. Something vital. But he doesn’t know what. That makes it even worse. He should know what is wrong. He should know where the dirt and the blood comes from and why he is surrounded by darkness. He tries to take in a shaky breath, but his lungs constrict and he just can’t. He just can’t fucking breathe.

“I feel like I can’t breathe,” he chokes out even though he doesn’t know if anyone hears him. He doesn’t know if he is alone. He feels alone. 

But then suddenly strong arms surround him. Someone pulls him back so that his head rests against a familiar chest. Strong and muscular. Comforting. Alec smells sandalwood. And blood. The blood smells more delicious than anything he has ever smelled before. He has to suppress another wanton moan.

Alec hears someone chuckle - a dark chuckle that contains an unspoken pain, but a chuckle nevertheless.

“That’s because you can’t breathe anymore, Alec. You’re a Vampire now. Vampires don’t breathe.” 

Another familiar scent hits Alec. Citrons and spice. And blood. Always the damn blood. Rough hands brush the dirt out of his face and the arms behind him pull him even closer. 

“Open your eyes, darling. You’re not alone. We’re here.” Magnus’ calming voice makes Alec do just that. He looks up into familiar mismatched eyes that stare worryingly at him. Wordlessly Jace shoves a blood bag into his hand. 

“Drink,” Jace commands and Alec complies. There are other blood bags scattered over the ground, half emptied. That’s where the blood comes from. Alec shudders when the realization hits him. The emptiness he feels is Jace’s missing soul piece. He died and with him their bond. But before he can panic again he feels Magnus' lips press a kiss to his temple and Jace’s forehead presses against his. 

“You’ll be fine, Alec. We all will be. You’re not alone.” 

And Alec just nods, the panic fading. They will be fine. He'll be fine. He’s not alone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved 💙


End file.
